Samantha Michaels
Samantha Michaels is an actress, singer, and former child model. She has been the victim of several attempted murders. Samantha has decided to continue her career, despite advice to remain locked in a police room. Early Life Samantha Michaels was born on September 15th 1996. She grew up with her parents, older brother, and three younger sisters. She said that her childhood was "inspirational". Acting Career As a child she was spotted by a fashion car and they stopped to ask her mother if she would be interested in their modelling agency. Her mother agreed and took Samantha to an audition. It was for a childrens shampoo advert, and Samantha got the role. She starred in a few more adverts as a television child model. At 10 years old she ended her career after telling her parents she was being bullied by other models. At 15 years old, in 2011, Samantha auditioned for the role of Power Girl in Magic Girls 10: The Finale. She was competiting against other new actresses, Sabrina Simons, Janessa Jones, and Alex Mintollia. She won the role but was later replaced by Summer Nights when she was apparently found taking calpol on set. She later auditioned for Country Mary but the role went to Lauren Michaels. In late 2012 she confirmed that she would star in The Scream 4. She has starred in Whinge, Who Killed Mary, Binky Dead, and Till Death Then We Shall Part. Singing Career On December 12th 2012 she confirmed that she had began a "suprise singing career". On the 18th of December she performed her single live on Musik Do Yah. The song, The Queens, was an instant hit. The song was described as "the new Cuppa Tea" and "amazingly catchy". Fans were filmed going wild after hearing the song, desperate to hear it whenever and wherever they could. The next day, the 19th, the song was played constantly on several radio stations. Samantha Michaels said that she would sing under the name "Sam M" and that she had a small band which were part of Sam M. The band confirmed in 2013 that they were already on a break. They returned in 2015 and began touring while working on an album but two days later separated for good due to personal issues. One of the band members said he would sell the story of why Samantha Michaels caused them to break up but later died. Samantha later said that they had simply had artistic differences which the other band members backed up. Public problems Samantha became well known after she was confirmed as Power Girl in Magic Girls 10: The Finale. She became even more well known when they fired her in public from the film. She had been accused of taking Calpol on set while she was getting ready. In December 2012 she finally denied the claims, having been payed to say nothing until after the film was released, saying "I was obviously accused of, umm, taking Calpol. I just want people to know that these rumours are not true at all and that I would not ever do such a thing". John Meetle expressed concern for Samantha to a director during filming in 2014 and said she seemed "zoned out" and smelt of strawberry. Some believed that she had taken Calpol but nothing came of the situation. In 2015, Samantha was seen buying Calpol at a shop and returning later and buying more bottles while wearing disguises so they didn't refuse to sell the same person such a large amount of the drug. Samantha never commented on the situation. She was seen on a night out with Glasses in early 2016 to everyones horror. Glasses said it hadn't been her, it had been Naomi. Both girls were accused of being "off their faces on Calpol" which Samantha angrily denied and said that she was old enough to have a wee drinky now and could have fun without Calpol. She later did an interview on The Chatty Chatters and was asked about Calpol. She denied ever taking it for anything other than pain. Attempted Murders On May 19th 2013, Samantha Michaels was attacked at The Fame. Witnesses, Poppy Rita Bell and Stanley While, saw a masked person strangling Samantha with a sock. As they shouted out at the person, the attacker ran and dissapeared. Samantha Michaels was found by David Davis, a former romantic interest, as the masked person tried to hang her onto a washing line by her clothes. He stopped them, shouting "stop you monster!", and freed Samantha. At the same time, this was witnessed by Katia Finneto, who called for help. Samantha was taken to hospital and it was later announced that she had survived the attack and would be fine. On July 9th 2013, Samantha was attacked a second time. As she was walking home she passed Yale and a masked figure lunged from the roof of the building onto Samantha. They began strangling her but she was rescued by Lucy Bell, who began screaming when she saw the incident. Nurses ran out but Lucy had already grabbed a stick and began to beat the attacker with it. Samantha was taken to hospital but released instantly. It was confirmed by the police that this time a scarf had been used. Many questioned why nobody unmasked the person, but nurses then confirmed they had grabbed Lucy Bell and assumed that she was the attacker, allowing the true attacker to escape. They said that they couldn't reveal why Lucy Bell was in the area of Yale, but that she was not a patient there. People assumed that it may be an escaped patient but Yale denied this. The person is assumed to be young and possibly a female. On August 7th 2013, Samantha was happily playing in the maze at The Fame, when someone tried to strangle her with a bit of maze. The maize snapped and Samantha managed to punch the person in the nose, as they screamed abuse at her, such as "ya h***", before jumping away like a deer through the maize. The struggle was witnessed by Samanthas boyfriend at the time, with him being higher in the maze and shouting "I'm coming angel". Both of them agreed that the attacker sounded like a manly female. In September 2013, Samantha was attacked once again. Screams were heard and a tractor was seen driving away with a trailer. Police chased after her, flew in, and rescued her from above. Samantha said that she had been grabbed and thrown into a trailer and couldn't get out. Samantha was attacked for the fifth time on Febuary 6th 2014. She was this time attacked outwith The Fame, walking along to a poster signing for her fans. Although two body guards were with her, the attacker lunged from a roof dressed as a ninja. Taking down the first one, she injected him but was grabbed off by the second body guard. During the struggle, Samantha witnessed the ninja break the bodyguards nose before breaking free, grabbing her needle, and refilling it. After injecting the second body guard, the ninja turned to Samantha to find her frozen in fear. Quickly re-filling their syringe once again, Samantha was given the chance to run into a bakers. The baker fought off the ninja using a large baguette. They eventually gave up and ran away upon hearing the old bill's sirens coming for them. On February 14th 2014, Samantha recieved a Valentine's Card but opened it to find it simply said "surprise". Perfectly timed, the attacker slid along the ground and took her out using her legs, then began to beat her with a heart shaped box. They were scared away when a police officer flew directly at them. On February 14th 2015, Samantha was glad that it had been a year since the attacks but feared for her safety and so her parents hired a security assistant to stroll around with her. Despite this, Samantha went to the toilet and came out to find them on the foor, knocked out. The ninja ran in and she commented that they must have learned martial arts as they used impressive fighting skills on her. She survived only when her security assistant woke up and shouted "oi!" at the ninja that then ran. On February 14th 2016, Samantha began her day with a wee cuppa and posted online to tell fans she was simply staying indoors. Personal Life Samantha currently goes between living at The Fame and staying with her parents. She has been compared to fellow actress, the same age as her, Lauren Michaels. Music News said "it is really scary actually. They are born the same year, the same second name, with the same hair and personality. Some people actually do believe they are twins". Samantha said that she was a huge fan of Lauren Michaels, saying "it is so nice to be compared to her. Yes we are so alike, the only difference is that I have green eyes and she has blue. She is so beautiful though and she is like an inspiration to me, she has a beautiful soul, I'd like to think I do too". Lauren is rumoured to fear Samantha. In January 2013 she was spotted on a date with David Davis, who at the time was married to Amanda O'Brian. Amanda later tracked down and assaulted Samantha Michaels, resulting in a fight. Samantha later announced that she was in love with David Davis, expecting a child with him, and to marry soon. The day after revealing this she was forced by her mother to confirm that she was lying, saying, "I am not pregnant or set to marry David. I do love him though. In the words of Lauren Michaels, I loved him, I loved him, I loved him. I still love him". She formerly dated Rober To but the pair announced they were on a break in December 2015.